


In my hands

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles Xavier (mention), Dry Sex, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Submission, Top Erik, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik forces Logan to do what he wants to do with Charles.<br/>(Pos-X-men: days of future past)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this site. so don't be to hard on me (sorry for my english, its not my first languague)

Erik with quick moves took the adamantuim man and flop him in the bed, the hairy and sexy mutant was naked and defenceless against the king of magnetism “What do we have here?” said Erik with a laugh “what a hairy ass I see here” laughing at the man

 

“Leave me alone Lensher and let me go… Now!!!!”

 

“Shush” the younger man said, using his powers to shut up the Wolverine “ just some weeks ago you didn’t have metal in your bones. But now that you have I’m going to do what I had in mind, what I always wanted to do with Charles but never had the guts. So you will be a lot sexier than him, submissive to my will.”

 

Erik took his jeans off, being only in his underwear; he took Logan ass cheeks in his hands-so hairy, so sexy, you make me hornier every minute- Erik massaged with his thumbs the hairy cheeks, felling powerful in every minute. He will force his way in, that thought made him cock hard.

 

“You are a butt virgin” he said to Logan’s ear “I’m I going to be your first man? Don’t worry, even when you regenerate, you will still feel, in your mind, my cock. I’m not has hairy has you, but I am a stud has well. And since you heal no condom is needed, so prepare yourself mentally because even if I tried to prepare you physically, you will heal, so there is no point in doing that.”

 

The master of magnetism turned Logan to his back “I want to see your face has you are penetrated for the first time.” he took his underwear off letting Logan see a rock hard cock “Look, here is your daddy, he wants to be inside of you, and he doesn’t like lube, so I guess it will be a dry sex” Logan became more desperate every second that passed, his eyes told everything.  “I’m not a telepath, but I know this this is going to hurt like hell!!!”

 

By the power that Erik possessed Logan’s legs were lifted of the bed, Erik came closer to Logan’s face, lining his cock to Logan’s little ass hole “I’m going to fuck your man pussy really hard.”

 

 In just one movement Erik was inside of Logan’s tight ass.

 

 The Wolverine wanted to scream in shout of the pain he was feeling, but instead tears came from his eyes, which were in front of Erik’s “ looks like someone is in pain, maybe I’m not doing my job right?” he took the full length out and pushed it again with an even bigger force than before. He touched Logan’s hairy pecks as he did so, feeling every muscle that the wolverine had to offer.

 

As he was pushing his way inside and out of the feral mutant, Erik decided to play with Logan’s nipples, making them hard and simulating a milking process.

 

“Can’t take more of my hot cock? What happened? You enjoyed when you had the upper hand? But now you are in my submission, learn that hairy sexy mutant; you are mine for the taking.”

 

Logan could fell little blood lines inside his hole along with pre-cum, the pain was unbearable, the dryness that he felt at the beginning turned in to an internal itch that was making him more uncomfortable, and the fact that Erik didn’t let him scream was morally destroying Wolverine.

 

Erik made, with his magnetic powers, Logan’s cock hard, and now he wasn’t touching the nipples but lifting those ups as well. His entire hairy chest was in pain and his ass more, and more, and more painfully itchy and full in every trust that Erik gave.

 

“I’ll force your cock to milk itself completly, you will, you don’t have control of your body I am. I am your new man; you are not a virgin any more” with those words Logan came all over Erik’s less hairy chest. Pushing Erik to the limit of his concentration to resist the temptation of cumming inside of him.

 

And with one more thrust Erik gave all his seed inside of Logan ass, which was, by now, full with cum, and little blood.

 

When Erik  took his cock outside Logan’s hole, the Wolverine’s ass didn’t stop letting out cum and blood. Erik with his mouth took it all in and wen all the cum and blood were inside is mouth, he put his face in front of Logan and spit them on his face.

 

“You are my bitch; learn that, you are mine now.”

 

He kissed him abruptly, feeding Logan al the cum in the mouth. And Erik slept over Logan, making Logan uncomfortable for the rest of the night, with his sore ass exposed to the cold wind

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Simple laws (Fanfic colection)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640751) by [Emmafrostdimonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds)




End file.
